


The Sky Is A Neighborhood

by TheOutCastAyh



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, Excessive Drinking, Explicit Language, F/M, Homophobia, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, Kidnapping, Mild Sexual Content, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Content, Tags May Change, Warnings May Change, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14448615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOutCastAyh/pseuds/TheOutCastAyh
Summary: “ My name is Gage Luther. I am eighty-nine years old, and for the first time in my life - I was murdered. Resleeved into a newer body, I set out to find my murderer. With no investigation experience, little fighting skills, and persistency - finding out the truth alone couldn’t be harder when you’re in the middle of a war zone in Bay City. The conflict resides within me as I fight with my new identity; the wavering line between good and bad is blurred. In a new world like this, anything is possible. “(Title from "The Sky Is A Neighborhood" by the Foo Fighters) ~ it's a freakin' amazing song, look it up! It's so bad ass and fits Altered Carbon so much.(Title may change)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a first in a while, Ayh here. :) I recently gotten into the new Netflix original series "Altered Carbon", and I know I'm not original by going off the actual book but, hey, I don't have all the time in the world to read the actual book. So, Netflix series it is. It's really amazing. Anyways..
> 
> Whenever I watch shows like this I always picture my take on it, and here it is. A young woman gets reinstalled into a new body and doesn't remember how she dies, but remembers everything else. The rollercoaster ride to get there and find out is long and winding. Stay tuned to find out more.
> 
> And for those who don't know what Altered Carbon is basically it's a futuristic-sci fi show with flying cars, electric, cool guns, and aware Artificial Intelligence where everyone's consciousness is downloaded into a quarter sized disk, maybe even a little bigger, called "Stacks" (and can last forever if not damaged). That way if a human body dies or is injured they can be reinstalled into another body simply by buying it, but prices are extremely high and most of Bay City (previously know as San Francisco). The main character is Takeshi Kovacs, (Tak-eh-she Co-Vach), a newly reformed rebel (against authority) and CTAC officer previously (authority) is "resleeved", a term for being brought back to life in a new body, and in order to get his freedom and to keep his new body he must determine the murder of a very wealthy man who he himself doesn't know how he died. All that he knows it that he was shot and killed. Simple enough? 
> 
> If you don't understand a term or item in the story, I try to explain it as best as I can in text. But you could also look it up or just ask me so there's no confusions. :) Anyways, enjoy, and I hope you like it. I enjoy writing this. 
> 
> ALSO! This will be a slow update story for now, I have a ton of shit to do as the graduation approaches. SO. Enjoy. :)

The sky up above couldn’t be any bleaker. Dark greys and sometimes even blacks were the primary colours here in Bay City, not a single ray of sun would come down through the pollution clubs. Just stumbling out of a bar, a group of friends laughed and nearly tumbled into the streets of the Red District. Lit up like Christmas, on a good year, they wandered the streets mindless of their surroundings. 

Some sang along to some unknown song they all knew, and others kept laughing on and on as they’re scanners blinked in their eyes. 

“Woah, woah.” Called one extending his hands out in a  _ wait, guess what  _ notion. “How about we hit up the _red_ _ clubs?”  _

“They wouldn’t let us in there.” Said another, waving her hand in disapproval. 

“They’d let in anyone with good credit. Besides,” he waved his hands walking back towards the  _ Lounge  _ . “I’ve got cash.” He sung. 

The group started towards  _ Lounge  _ and the last to enter was a young woman, she stared up at the neon lights flashing down at her. The animated body as a half naked woman dancing in her eyes holographically, but no one else’s, the rest too drunk to notice it’s artificial. Her smile dwindled as she watched this picture, a look of discourage on her face as she looked to the last friend at the door. 

“Hey.” She called.

He turned, bleary eyed and giggidy.

“I’m going to head home.” She jabbed her thumb over her shoulder. “I think I’ve had a little too much to drink-”

“What? You’re ditching out?”

“I’ve got work in the morning.” Coming to consider it, it was already morning. The a.m. creeping in on them, the drinks settling in. 

“Come on, stay a while  _ Gage,  _ you’ll enjoy it.”

“I can’t miss another shift.” She insisted, “Next time though, I’ll definitely come along. Keep my promise on that.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fine. I’ll catch a ride home.” She said, raising her hand in a wave and turned away. 

“Call me! Or I’ll call you!”

“Just enjoy your night.” She muttered, “See you later!” 

Turning for the cringey and dark streets, she excused herself past people, and thanked vendors who offered her things but she declined. Home was her first priority. A warm, soft bed sounded so tempting to just plunge into. She wouldn’t have minded tucking herself into one of the hotels nearby but she wouldn’t have a fresh set of clothes. On top of that, she’d be spending a lot of money just for one night. Waving over a cab just as it was taking off, she watching the light delay as it became occupied. 

Lingering on the edge of the road, she sighed before continuing along. The walk wouldn’t be too long. 

She kept her eyes on the road ahead, passing glowing stores, and abandoned street corners. She passed along a couple making out against the grates of a closed off shop, and a drunk crying to a bottle of Jack only to drown herself even more in alcohol. She tucked her hands under her arms, hugging herself tightly, and huffing thinking to herself  _ what a damn walk this is.  _

Glancing behind her, she attempted to wave down another cab that continued down the road without stopping. 

She grumbled under her breath, “Asshole.” 

Passing the empty lot that unconsciously marked the halfway point to “home”, she took across it. The lamps all around flickered, plants overgrown, and slipping through the cracks of the asphalt left to crumble. She’d tried to imagine what this lot would look like years previous, or maybe even centuries before. Cut short of thinking, she watched a car pull up to the entrance of the lot and linger behind the chain she was meant to walk over. She kept to herself and walked over it. 

“You need a lift?” Asked the man behind the half cracked window. His voice was gentle and offering. 

She smiled, “I’m alright, but thank you.” She insisted.

“It would be no trouble. I don’t live too far from here.” 

“Neither do I, but I’m alright. Really. Thank you.” She said with a little more persistence, and continued down the sidewalk. 

From behind her she could still hear the car running, but didn’t dare turn around when the headlights flashed over her and the sidewalk. It had  _ turned around _ . 

The man in his pale car came back to her side, at this moment she realized he wasn’t alone. There was a shadow lingering in the back seat, hidden behind a tinted window. She glanced over and picked up her pace, she needed to be somewhere safe and in the light. Somewhere someone would see. 

“Miss, please, I don’t like young woman walking alone at night. I don’t trust it. A pretty girl like you should be home, safe.”

She didn’t answer him, just continued walking along.

He came to a stop and she let out a breath of relief, continuing along in her fast pace. That was until the car door began dinging, the door had been left ajar. The moment she turned around, the man had been close enough to snatch her up and clamp a hand around her mouth. She screamed through his palm and writhed around as he lifted her off the ground and moved backwards. In the instance of being close, she leaned forward before knocking heads with him and crooking his nose.

He yelped before dropping her and she tumbled to the floor, glancing back at him. “Motherfucker!” He hissed, touching his nose as it began bleeding and watched as she quickly got up. Attempting to snatch her back up with one hand, he grabbed hold of her sweater. 

Cleverly she unzipped her sweater and took a run for it. If she couldn’t outrun him she could last longer running than him. 

“Don’t damage that sleeve, we need her.” Called the unknown man within the confines of the dark car. 

Weaving in and out of obstacles ways, she heard the car doors close behind her and the car taking off after her. She gasped for air as she turned for the next street, diving through an alleyway, and splashing through day old puddles. She glanced over her shoulder as she ran, taking a plunge into one of the bigger puddles losing her footing. Knee caught and bleeding, she hissed. Up ahead she could see a car slowly easing itself way through the street, she gasped before dragging herself behind the dumpster there. She clutched close to it, listening to the motor as it slunk along.

A light beamed down the alleyway and she kept still, quiet, even held her breath unknowingly. 

Heart pounding in her ears, she stared into the darkness as the wet stickiness of the blood and muddy water mixed with her knee. When the light vanished she took a moment to herself and stood up, glancing over the dumpster and back to where she’d just come from she limped over. Glancing over her shoulder constantly she reached the end of the alleyway, and leaned out to look through the street. Not a single live car remained in sight.

She called a friend, one who’d been clubbing with the others. The screen momentarily blinked before their voice came back in waves of music and laughter.

_ “You’ve got Ullyses.”   _ He hummed. 

“Ullyses,” she whispered, “Oh, god, I’m so happy to hear your voice.”

“ _ Who is this?”  _

“It’s me.. Gage.”

“ _ Gage? Oh! Gage! You ditched out on us, where’d you go? You’re missing quite a lot-” _

“I need you to listen to me, Ullyses, my life is in danger.” She stated.

“ _ Sure,”  _ he laughed, “ _ this is one of your games, again, isn’t it?”  _

“No! No!” She muttered, rushing along side the parked cars, still remaining on the fence about walking around. “Listen to me-”

“ _ Alright, alright, I’ll play along. Shh- I’m talking to Gage. She says she’s in danger.”  _ A little quieter she could hear him say,  _ “It’s a game.”  _

“It’s not a fucking game, Ullyses, I’m serious!” She grunted. 

“ _ Sheesh, what’s gotten into you? Attitude and everything, there’s no need, alright?”  _

A quiet rumbling could be heard along the street. She couldn’t pinpoint the noise but crouched down even lower than before in fear of it. 

Her voice grew shaky, quieter than ever, “Ullyses, I don’t know who’s after me or what they want but I need you do something for me.”

“ _ What? I can’t hear you. You’re going to have to speak louder- oh! Oh! That’s nice.”  _ He chuckled.

She closed her eyes momentarily, “I’m sending you my coordinates. I don’t know if I’ll get out of this, but if I do - we have to have a serious talk about you and alcohol.” 

_ “What?- Hey, I’m gonna go. You’re being a real bummer and I’m just trying to get laid. So-” _

The call ended. 

She took a breath before realizing the car had vanished. She slowly inched forward to peek around the car she’d been beside, seeing no light reflecting off the parked cars, and not a single soul in sight - slowly she stood up. 

Arms wrapped themselves around her neck and arms, rendering her helpless. She kicked her feet out, the car alarm going off from the car beside her. The driver with a bloody nose clasped a cloth over her mouth and nose. She took a gasp of air before he kept it there, pressed tightly against her face. The urge to breathe became impossibly strong, running out of air remaining in her lungs, she kicked out to hit him but the exerted efforts was useless. 

Waiting long enough, she’d inhaled little by little before she was motionless and vulnerable. He moved quick to discard the body from view, put it into the trunk, and drive off. Her eyes didn’t close. 

She could see everything; the dark circles forming from not blinking, the unlatched trunk door attempting to close every time but failure to do so, she could see a little crack of light as they moved along. Strips of road, buildings, and skyscrapers passing them by until they were somewhere far and hidden from sight. Once the trunk door had opened once again, the darkened figures looked down at her. One patted her face. 

The other snatched his hand, “Don’t touch the merchandise. We need it clean, from top to bottom.”

“They’ll see the marks either way.” 

There was a long pause, a gloved hand drawing her hair from her flickering eyes, “She won’t last a day in this place. And for a pretty penny, she’ll do just fine.” 

The other drew a bag over her head as he lifted her from the trunk, throwing her over their shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and walking along like it was a trophy. Neither said a word describing their location, didn’t say a name to each other. When they stopped moving she heard doors open and a cold slab under her, legs and wrists strapped down. She was a living doll, breathing, functioning, but voiceless. Helpless to attack and assault. 

The bag never came off her head. 

She never saw the light of day again. 

Forever hoping for life to be spun up again.

One she would never receive.  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here. I haven't been working on this story but I really wanted to post, just so I didn't leave it hanging. I hope you enjoy it. I really enjoyed this fandom, so hopefully I can't get back into writing the story and finishing it. Enjoy. :)

Out from the sleeve fridges came a young body, untagged, and unprocessed. Slowly and one by one the scientists removed the canister and scanners from the wrapped body. Like a plastic placenta, a body lied within curled up like a baby in the womb. 

“Alright,” sighed the male scientist turning to the other. “I pulled the umbilicus last time, you’re doing it this time.”

“Hell no.” Said the second, “You’re doing this one too. You made a bet with me and you lost, loser had to pull the umbilicus for the rest of the year.” 

“I’m not doing it.”

“Fine. How about we play this fair then?”

They stared at each other, raising their fists, and swayed them momentarily. “Rock. Paper. Scissors.” 

The first held out rock. 

The other - scissors. 

The first smirked and pat him on the back, “Don’t fret, there’s always next time.”

Shoving him aside and looking to the bagged sleeve, he sighed. Pulling the zipper across and watching the jelly come leaking out, he nearly threw up. Grimacing the entire way through. 

“Once we’re done with this one we’ve got one more to do. I’m surprised this one’s even leaving the place.”

“Why’s that?”

“This stack’s been sitting in storage for the longest time. The first time I got here I saw it lying around. That was almost two hundred years ago.” He said.

“Sheesh, and people still pay for these. What is this? High class?”

“I guess so. Tag says Beryllium level.”

“Jeez, who’s paying for this one?” He asked throwing aside the plastic wrap and looking down. 

The body remained visually female, clasping her arms around her breast, and knees up to her chin just below the umbilicus. 

He grimaced again, and glanced back to the other in the room. 

He waved him on, “Come on, we don’t have all day. We’ve got another sleeve to open. Oh, and remember the feet.”

Looking down at the body, over the slight curves of her waist and scarring on her skin, he took hold of the base of the umbilicus slowly. He grimaced as he clenched onto the umbilicus and ready with one good pull, the body seized up and clamped around his wrist. He panicked. 

“Oh, shit.” He muttered as the young woman’s eyes opened, and turned it’s pupils to him. Filled with panic as well, her throat closed in around the umbilicus still lodged in her throat.

“Pull the damn chord, you asshole!” Yelled the other, rushing up beside him.

The woman jerked her leg out, kicking him in the stomach as he flailed back, and fell to the other side of the table. The first who’d opened the bag rounded the table quickly to assist her. 

“Calm down,” he insisted, “Get a sedation!” He yelled.

The woman grabbed hold of the umbilicus with slippery hands and he watched as the foot long chord dislodged itself from her throat, and her gasping for air once she’d thrown it aside. She glared at him from the side of the table, shivering on the floor, and he stumbled backwards. 

“Where the  _ fuck  _ am I?” She questioned.

The other stood up, rounding the table as well. 

“Holy shit.” He mumbled.

“Who the hell are you!” She yelled.

“You’ve been recently resleeved.”

“What?” She muttered.

“Your older body died, and you were next in line to receive a new sleeve. It’s going to take some time to adjust to your new sleeve, so,” he watched as she began to stand up, “Be careful!”

She looked down at herself, scars on her wrists, shoulders, and ribs. A tattoo drawn across her collarbone in roman numerals, and one hidden on her back. Displaying a  [ dragon ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ouroboros) eating its own tail in full color and detail, she looked to the two seemingly fine with herself. 

“How long?”

The two looked at each other. “How long what?”

“How long was I in the dark for?” 

The first moved quickly, grabbing the panel and looking through the names until he’d come to hers. “Uh, I don’t-”

From over the table she snatched the panel and stared at the screen, eyes wide in confusion. 

“You’re not allowed-”

“Back the  _ fuck _ off!” She yelled.

“Get help.” Said the other.

She whispered something quietly to herself.

The first man paused, “What?”

The other looked to him.

“Two hundred years.” She repeated a little louder. “I’ve been gone for two hundred years.” She stated again with more resentment and hate. She looked to the picture of who she was now and who she was then. She was no longer the pale freckled adult, she was a  [ light skinned ](https://videohive.net/item/beautiful-healthy-young-african-american-woman/7347488) young adult with natural banana curls and a body like she’d never had before. “I’m..,” she touched her own cheek and turned her hand slowly, “I’m still a woman.” 

“This was the only sleeve available with your ranking. You requested this immediately if it ever came up.”

“I requested this?” She furrowed her brows. 

“Yeah.” He trailed off. 

The other extended his hand out, “How about you give me the board and we’ll talk you through this process?” He insisted.

She seized it back.

“It’s alright.” The other insisted, “I’ll walk you through it.” He said, offering his hand out. 

She looked to the other man and instead trusted the board back to who it had come from, the one who’d attempted to pull the chord, and he sighed in relief once it was back in hand. 

“Come on,” he gestured to the door, “The showers are this way, if you’d like to please follow me.” 

She glanced to the other man before rounding him and following after. Glancing back she watched as he began to clean up before doing the same process after hers. 

After a long while of her being in the shower, she sat in a quiet hallway with new bland clothes. The lights made a ringing noise, dimly lighting the entirety of a few feet before another light was placed. She stared up at the corner of the room, a fly caught in a spider’s web struggled to escape. Even from this distance she watched as the spider crawled across the distance and spun the fly over and over until it was nothing but a lump of white dust. 

She felt disconnected.

“.. Hallucinations and auditory delusions are usual. You might feel sick for a bit, it’s best you took a few days off to get used to your new sleeve.”

She stared up at the ceiling, watching the cracks and stains grow in her head. 

“Some people recover quickly and others don’t, it depends on the person.” 

The man paused again seeing her disinterest in his speech, he’d made this a thousands times in his lifetime. He decided to sit down in the chair beside her instead of kneeling in front of her like a child, he clasped his hands together, and glanced to her. 

“Do you remember your name?” He questioned.

There was no reply. Only endless silence. 

“You know, when I got my new sleeve, I was disoriented for weeks. Couldn’t show up at work, couldn’t eat, and even talk. Just sat in my bed. Thank god for friends, right?” He scoffed.

She blinked blankly, her head tilting a little lower to stare across the hall to the doorway leading back to the showers. The water running as other sleeves began wiping off the jelly and organic material from their skins. 

“Some memories take some time to come back to you.” He stated, “You’ll get them eventually, maybe not all together but they’ll appear. Even the ones of your death, if you know what happened.” 

After awhile he stood up and cleared his throat.

“Well, I should be going. I have more work to do around here.” He raised his hand, “Try to stay out of trouble. Alright?”

Just as he’d pushed the shower doors open, he heard it. A quiet voice from behind him. 

“It’s Gage.” 

He turned back to look at her.

“My name is Gage.” 

He nodded, “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Gage.” He gestured to himself, “Tony.” He raised his hand in a goodbye sense and stepped into the room closing the door behind him. 

Gage stared up at the ceiling again, watching the spider wind back to the middle of the web once everything had been situated. She wondered what it felt like to be that fly, trapped in a situation they couldn’t escape, to be helpless and anticipating the worst to happen. She wondered what the spider felt, if it was chuckling with victory or just plain used to it. It was the circle of life; predator eats prey, prey dies.

The prey never won in a fight. 

If only the prey could become the predator for once, the tables would truly turn then. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! I didn't realize how long ago that I had updated this, and time sure flies. This chapter is a sort of filler chapter, tells you the character's feelings, background, and sleeve's new abilities. But still is an important read! I hope you enjoy it, and leave kudos, comments, whatever you'd like. Take care of yourself, and enjoy. :)

The release date for the new sleeves are seven days, after that, the world can rip them apart however it pleases. Gage walked with nothing in hand, that is until she was brought aside by Tony. 

“Where you going?” He asked.

She didn’t answer, her gesturing eyes were enough. They pointed in the direction of the one-way transit to town. 

“Aren’t you going to collect your belongings?”

She furrowed her brow. 

“You have incidentals here in storage.” He turned to the officer within the office, “Take out  _ Gage Luther _ ’s belongings.” 

The officer glanced past him to Gage and down at the screen, sorting through names and numbers he put down a container of hers. It consisted of a backpack of things; an extra pair of clothes, ID card, empty jug, old train stubs, and a dog tag. She plucked the tag from the bag and stared at it. Tony watched her expression and furrowed his brow.

“Is something wrong?”

“These are mine?” She questioned.

“Yeah, they were signed under your name.” He gestured. 

Two hundred years and she’d think she’d remember at least one thing of the past. 

The dog tag read:  **LUTHER, G / AB + / AGNOSTIC / BAY CITY, CAL.**

She put the tags back into the backpack and looked to the transit. 

“Good luck on your journey.” Tony said, “Don’t get hurt out there.”

Gage looked back at him and squinted before turning away and stepping onto the platform, once the doors had closed and the window overlooked where he stood. He raised his hand again and she watched him as the transit began to move and the platform vanished in under seconds. Staring around the cart and back to the window, she didn’t know what to expect outside those doors once they’d opened again. 

She hoped for the best but expecting the worst. 

****

Being back in Bay City was like being in a neverending nightmare, only this time everything seemed familiar but was a complete mix of Deja Vu and a blackout drunk night. She watched the neon lights dancing overhead as she wandered the streets, the music and people loud, and the smell was horrendous. She didn’t know what was worse, the smell or the noise. She didn’t know the location of her apartment, considering the future was even more stranger than she’d last seen it.

More strip clubs and yet the AI hotels still remained. Shocker.

She doubted she could get into her apartment, when she found it, like this, in a new body. Same old hardware but new sleeve, that’s something she’d have to change. Staring around the new and darkened town, sponsors popped up in every corner of the alley. Broadcasting hotels, strip clubs, fight clubs, and more. It seemed more than just what they stood for, but this was just for one night. Just until she could find her way back home.

Taking the first right and down a lonely alleyway, a raven squawked to bystanders who passed. Staring up at the neon  _ The Raven Hotel,  _ just above it she gave a shove at the rotating doors and entered the establishment. Paused by the door, she stared around to the empty building. Victorian furniture placed all around the room. Lounge chairs left abandoned, a chess table set up in the closest left corner, small chandeliers lined the ceiling, and grand arching ceilings decorated with dark mahogany wood and hand picked tiles. 

The AI had already been summoned, standing behind the front counter pouring a glass of whiskey. For himself or her, the thought was left unknown until he spoke. 

“Salutations, traveler. Welcome to the Raven Hotel, where all your delicious fantasies and darkest pleasures are sated.” His voice dreary and much like walking into a dark room without a clue of the beings within. “Bay City’s most grim lodging experience. How ever could I assist you in this life?”

Gage squinted at him, for a moment too long she’d forgotten how realistic AI’s have become. The crinkles by his eyes were prominent under the candlelight across the counter, his curled black hair as dark as coal, suit so new she would mistaken it for being dry cleaned the hour before, the keys behind him filled every slot, meaning there was no one else occupying the hotel except for one. 

He inclined an eyebrow up, and awaited response. 

“A room.” 

He smiled, “Ah,” he sighed, “The Raven offers VIP access to the Houses of selective tastes.”

“That won’t be necessary.” She put her hand up.

He furrowed his brow. “You’re in an AI hotel.”

“I plan on staying here for one night.” 

He nodded, “I see.” 

Gage glanced behind her to the entrance room.

“Well, in that case, the Raven offers VIP access to the Houses of selective tastes.” He repeated. “The Temple of Eros offers insight on Mojave. Hm?” He showed his palm up, a young woman dancing topless just in front of a pyramid. “Or.. Angel City rockstars,” he smiled, “Or our very best.. Satellite of Sin.” He smirked. “There is no desire the hotel can not come to means of.”

Gage leaned her hands on the counter, “Look. I just need  _ one  _ room. For  _ one  _ night. No desires, no companions, and no shows.” 

“Of course, of course. Anything for those who have selected the very best in Bay City. How will you be paying for this visit?”

“Uh,” she paused for a moment, “DNA trace.”

The screen down below blinked with an  _ awaiting payment  _ screen.

She flattened her hand over the screen and it flickered with confirmation.

The AI smiled, “Thank you. As a guest, your room awaits you.” He turned around, holding out a key beside the missing one. “I can assure you the best of your needs will be sated here at The Raven Hotel.”

“Let’s hope so.” She glanced down to the glass of whiskey. She pointed at it, “Are you going to drink that?”

Without waiting for an answer, she took it from the counter and downed it back.

Licking her lips she sighed, the last of liquor was one she missed. “First drink I’ve had in awhile.” 

She put it down in front of the displeased AI and nodded.

“Thanks.” 

Turning for the hallway, she stared down the numbers until she’d taken the elevator up to her floor. Coming to the locked door, she swiped her key and the door lock lit up green. Walking in she wasn’t displeased with the sight. The same as the entrance hall but better, secure and warm, a fireplace lit in the middle of the room, a King sized bed in the far corner, and an arching ceiling. The first thing she’d done was shower. 

It felt like she hadn’t showered in ages.

She didn’t feel any watching eyes in the comfort of the shower, a fading anxiety washing itself away into the drain. Being in this new sleeve felt like a nightmare of being someone else, she didn’t know who’s body this originally was. What their story was or how they died, she just knew that she now embodied how they were to live their life from then on. After the longing shower under burning hot water, she stared at herself in the mirror.

Admired her new found curves and clear complexion, wondering on how this sleeve had received all its scarring and what the roman numerals actually read. She caught a glimpse of the tattoo on her back and was taken off guard, she gasped, turning around and peeking at the tattoo of the dragon circling itself. Colored brightly and contrasting her skin, the dragon took up the entirety of her upper back, splashes of artificial water swallowing below in the small of her back. 

She stared, straining her neck.

Who was this sleeve before her?

Most importantly - where was her previous sleeve? 

****

Tossing and turning through the sleepless night, Gage decided sleep wasn’t for her. Glancing to her clock, she threw aside the blankets and opened the front door. In her clothes from the new sleeve, she walked down the hall in socks. Nothing can cure sleepless nights better than a bottle of whiskey. With that in mind she took the elevator down to the lobby and started for the bar, the AI appeared within seconds standing in the middle of the room as she’d passed.

“Greetings.” He smiled.

She stumbled back, clutching her chest, “Jesus.”

“How can I be of assistance?”

She put her hand out to silence him momentarily, “Next time I enter the room, don’t do  _ that.”  _

“Most certainly.”

She paused, “I came down for a drink.”

“A drink in the a.m?” He flashed behind the bar counter, already putting down a glass. “What could be bothering you?”

She sat down on one of the stool, “It’s going to take some time to get used to this sleeve.” She slouched forward as the AI propped down a glass of whiskey and opened it. The bottle half full. 

She paid no mind to it, keeping to herself as he poured her a glass. 

“As with all new sleeves, they have defects until the owner can grow accustomed to them.”

Gage took the glass in hand, “For my first stacking, this is not what I had in mind.” 

“Surely.”

She glanced to him before downing the glass and hissed to the same old burning sensation down her throat, soon enough he refilled the glass. 

“That’s all that’s bothering you?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong but you’re an AI.”

“I am.”

“And you’re a part of the main frame of this hotel?”

“I  _ am  _ the hotel.” He extended his hands up. The lights in the bar turning off and on, and the music player turning on to the upbeat jazz that played earlier on her arrival. 

“So you know what goes on here?”

“Every guest’s desires are strictly off limits, I am prohibited from invading their private lives.”

She nodded, this time sipping from the glass with the same reaction. “What’s your name? Every AI has a name, right?”

“My name is Poe.” He smiled.

She furrowed her brow.

“Is something wrong?”

“I read back on ancient artifacts once.”

He waited.

“ _ The Raven,  _ and Poe. It comes from an author, right?”

“Indeed it does. The remarkable and impressionable Edgar Allan Poe, not many know that fact.”

“Yeah, well, I used to study a lot.”

“Do you major in history?”

“No, I used to study historical artifacts. I never went to school for it.” She leaned in, “Can I tell you a secret?”

“You can most certainly,” he leaned in as well.

“I used to find the most expensive artifact they kept hidden away in the basement of museums and locked away in banks. I used to steal them and hold them for ransom.”

He sat in astonishment, “What pursued you to do such things?”

Gage shrugged, “It was fun. No one really care about them anyways, they’re just scraps of the world everyone forgot.” She twirled her whiskey in the cup, “The twenty first century.” She mumbled, “Almost as if it were yesterday.” 

“Did you live to see it?”

She shook her head, “I caught the tail end of it. The war and all. It wasn’t pretty.”

“I can presume nothing of war is beautiful.”

“But the ending is. All that fighting for nothing, just for a sheet of paper and a bunch of signatures.” She grimaced, “It was stupid.” Gage leaned back in her chair looking around, “Now everything’s different, there isn’t a single thing that I remember.”

“That happens with new sleeves, so I’ve been told.” 

“Yeah, low grade amnesia. The thing is.. I can’t remember a damn thing about it. I just know that.. I died. Or.. was killed. Something like that.” She mumbled.

“Have you tried to meditate?”

She raised an eyebrow, “That’s an old practice.”

“But I’ve been told it’s very useful.”

“Sitting in a room in silence, how can anyone do that when their head is filled with so many voices all at once?”

“You must silence the voices in your head in order to live. Or else you’ll become congested with every day thoughts, and suffocate.”

She furrowed her brow, “Are you sure you’re AI?”

“I am programmed to fit the needs of the guests.” 

“So you don’t really care.” She sighed, drinking back her whiskey. “This conversation is useless. I need  _ real _ people.” She stood up. 

“I can be of service to you-”

“Real people, Poe, not AI.” 

“Of course, madam, but I can assure you the best conversational needs right here in this hotel.” 

“I’ll take my chances alone.” She glanced to the bottle. “Are you going to use the rest of that?”

Without saying a word, he sighed putting the bottle on the counter. Before it could even touch the counter again she’d grabbed it and turned for the elevator.

“Good night.” She called over her shoulder. 

“Good night, miss. If you should ever need assistance with anything, I’ll be here.”

The elevator doors closed.

“Waiting.” He sighed, and glanced around the room. “I need new decor.” He vanished from sight leaving the room untouched. 

Gage had managed to flip through the channels of the TV when she’d gotten to her room again, the bottle of whiskey gone in under an hour, and snacks stolen from the fridge on her bed leaving crumbs here and there. She stared at the screen on the end of boredom and considered sleep an option. Glancing to the clock and back to the TV, she left it on as she slipped under the blankets with wrappers all around and found some form of sleep. 

****

“Gage,” called a non-discreet whisper. 

“What do you want?” She turned her head to a familiar voice surrounded by a halo, too bright to see through. 

“You remember the Lagos?”

“So?”

“ _ Remember the Lagos.” _

****

Gage opened her eyes.

Left in the solitude of the hotel room, she sighed. The bed had miraculously been cleaned of wrappers and crumbs, and the TV was shut off when she distinctly remembered leaving it on to have background noise to sleep. Even the whiskey bottle was gone. Slowly sitting up and folding the blanket to the side, she slipped on her shoes, and grabbed the backpack. Overlooking the items inside again, she glanced to the dog tags. 

Turning it in her hand, she tucked it back into the backpack and closed the hotel room door behind her. Stepping out of the elevator at ground level, she glanced to the front counter. A man stood there with his back to her, and she stepped around him defiantly. Their conversation ended briefly. 

“Hey, Poe-”

“Good morning, madam. How was your rest?”

“Pleasant with alcohol.” She side glanced to the man, ‘“Excuse us.” She turned to Poe, “Did you have someone in my room last night?”

“Oh, my apologize. I should’ve wait, but assumed you would like to have woken up to a clean room. I discarded the bottles and snacks.” He smiled.

She nodded. “Note to yourself for next time; stay out of people’s room when they’re sleeping. It’s creepy.”

“Noted.” He cleared his throat.

Gage now looked to the eyeing man beside her, and raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me.” She mumbled before taking for the door and glanced to the bar. “Do you mind if I borrowed a bottle?”

Poe raised his hand to protest but she’d already grabbed a bottle by the neck under the counter, she had a keen eye for these things somehow. 

“Put it on my tab, take it from the bank, whatever.” She waved her hand and cracked open the cap, lifting it to the man and Poe. “By the way, do either of you know the way to  _ The Emporium Bar?”  _

“That’s quite the travel from this district. I’m sure you can find it with a transit ticket through the station.” The AI stated.

She stuck her thumb up as she bowed her head.

“Salutations and safe travels.” She muttered taking for the door with a sip of the bottle and dismissal.

The man turned to Poe, “I thought you said no one comes to AI hotels anymore.”

“Well, that guest only happened to stay for one night and paid in full. I am in no means of denying a guest to stay here.” He insisted.

The man raised his eyebrow and looked to the door that still was rotating, even after she’d left it.

****

Gage started down the street, unknowing where the closest transit even was. It was useless asking anyone around, putting the bottle into her backpack and searching around she was on the right track when she saw the distinct blue circled “ _T_ ” above a sign. Following the arrows down to the subway, she stared at the map a while before finding where her apartment was. It _was_ quite the travel. Buying a ticket to the East Avenue junction where she’d get off and have to buy another one going north, she hopped on the train cart. 

It was dingy and underdeveloped, the best thing about it though was that it didn’t clink on old railways anymore. More like electromagnetically gliding along the rails. There was no screeching and loud clanking along turning points. She was grateful for one developed thing in this century. 

She kept to herself on the train, making a mental note to buy a few things along the way to her apartment. She wondered if anything was old and rotten, surely her friends would keep up with it. That was one thing she could remember, the apartment and an abundance of friends. Gage never labeled them as anything though, couldn’t attach their names to their bodies because she didn’t know who was still alive and who was in storage. Her life was so different now, she’d have to find a new rhythm to play by. 

Once the train stopped and she’d boarded another, she kept a mental image of the map. Who knows if she’d ever need it again, considering the whole city was like a damn maze. Looking down from the map to the child sitting under it, the little boy stared at her scars on her arm as if he didn’t have a filter. Most kids didn’t know not to stare at other people for too long. Gage grimaced at the boy and the boy did the same thing back, brows drawn down, and frowning. She rolled her eyes.

“Punk.”

The little boy turned to his guardian beside him, pulling it the sleeve’s arm, and pointed to Gage. They did the right thing and reprimanded him for pointing. The cart went back to silence until it stopped at the platform and they either got off or continued to sit longer to the next station. Gage glanced back to the little boy watching her from the window, he didn’t say a thing or even wave. She ignored him as the train took off and emptiness filled its place. Getting back to ground level, she stared around. 

The only thing that remained the same was  _ The Emporium Bar  _ and the apartments above it. The second floor was her humble home, looking the same, and the feeling of homesickness returned. Starting for the side door, she glanced inside to the bartender who’d owned the place for over one hundred twenty years, she saluted, and he furrowed his brow in confusion. Pressing her hand to the door, it beeped. 

“Access denied.”

She sighed, “Come on, you know me.” She tried again.

_ Access denied _ .

“Well, go screw yourself.”

She looked up to the apartment and the remaining fire escape. Keyless nights brought her up those stairs sometimes. Starting for the fire escape, she took a running leap to pull the bar down and snatching the bottle. Pulling the ladder down, she started up them slowly. The bars weren’t the same rust-less condition as before. The stairs quakes as she traveled higher, and higher. Getting to the second floor window, she glanced in before prying open the window. 

Thankfully, she always left the window open. 

Slipping in and scanning the room, everything had been moved around. She figured after two hundred years her friends wanted to redecorate, she plucked up a cat ornament and scoffed. “Idiots.” She put the glass ornament back down. 

Going through every room and to the front door, the top latch had been put on. Meaning - there was someone indoors. She froze listening in. The shower came to a halt. Ducking for the small kitchen, she brushed through the cabinets and pulled back the false wall. Grabbing for her small metal briefcase, she unlocked the number code, and pulled back the padding. 

Everything was the same within: a stack of money stashed within, small vials of  _ Reaper,  _ a Nemex, and a Tantalum-Tungsten alloy switchblade. She grabbed the Nemex and attached the staggered magazine to the gun, and pulled behind the counter as the bathroom door opened. She couldn’t enter this situation thinking this was the old world without newer technology, this was the future and she was a stranger for too long. Slowly when the bedroom door opened she stood up from the counter and hid the case again, she started for the bedroom eyeing every detail around her.

She glanced into the bathroom, removing the bathroom false bottom to recover another stack of money and a digital tracker and handheld panel. Peeking out from the bathroom and crouched towards the bedroom, the door left ajar. Silently as best as she could, she peeked through the doorway. There was no way out of this, this had to go the hard way. 

This was a stranger. 

She kicked the door aside and stepped into the room, she held the gun at the intruder. She turned suddenly and covered her body with her towel quickly. 

“Who the  _ fuck  _ are you?” Gage asked. 

“Don’t shoot!” The woman threw her hand out. “Please!”

“Answer the question. Who the fuck are  _ you?”  _

“My name is Arlo Clay.”

“What’re you doing in my apartment?”

“In  _ your  _ apartment?” She furrowed her brow. “I live here.”

“Gage Luther lives here-”

She shook her head, “The previous sleeves moved out, this apartment is under my name, it’s leased to me.” 

Gage paused, furrowing her brow.

“Maybe there’s some misunderstanding.” She insisted. Her ONI feed lit up blue in her eye, her camera going off on a call. 

Gage squinted at her, gun still in hand.

“There’s a misunderstanding, my name is Arlo Clay, I’ve owned this place for sixty years. It’s always been above  _ Emporium Bar. _ ”

“What if you’re lying? Holding this place down for a game with Gideon?”

The woman furrowed her brow, “Who?”

“Gideon, Ullyses, Donna, Joel, Parker, any  _ fucking  _ person I know would know that I don’t do games anymore.” She muttered.

“Look,” she put her hand up, “Let’s just talk about this, there’s obviously a problem here, and someone needs to fix it.”

“I can fix it with one solution.” Gage cocked the gun and Arlo ducked down to the floor clutching the towel close.

She started to cry, “Please. Please. I'll give you whatever you want, anything. ‘M not lying, I would never lie-”

“Everyone lies. You’re not the exception.”

There was a knock at the front door. Heavy and intrusive. 

Gage looked over her shoulder to the hallway and back to Arlo. She pocketed the gun under her shirt, “Stay here. Don’t make a sound.” She said, closing the bedroom door behind her and started for the front door.

She took a deep breath before opening the door, the chain still clinging to the wedge. 

She cleared her throat. “Yes?”

“Hello, miss, we’re security from downstairs. We heard some noise and wondered if you were alright.” 

Gage squinted at them, their badges on their waist too low to see. “I’m quite alright. And you, gentlemen?”

“We’re alright.” Said the other by his side. 

“Good, well, if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to relaxing.” She insisted, “Have a good day.”

The men put his hand against the door and she looked up at him, her left hand hidden behind the door started to reach for her gun behind her. “Have a good night miss.” He insisted. 

Gage had her suspicions growing, “You too?”

The other looked up from his hand held panel and stared, “It’s her.” 

Gage moved quick. Fighting to close the door, once the door touched the doorway she locked the bottom lock. “You bitch!” She yelled, “You called the cops!” She muttered, stepping away from the door, and pulling her gun out. 

The bedroom window opened and she could hear Arlo yelling out to the cops who’d snuck in from down below, “She has a gun!” 

Gage shoved open the door only to find that Arlo had put the heaviest dresser against it while she was occupied, and she rammed her shoulder into the door. “You bitch!” She yelled again, “I should kill you for this!” 

The front door sounded as the officers on the outside began ramming it down. 

“I’m not playing around anymore. Ullyses!” She screamed looking to every corner for something he’d implanted. “Gideon!”

The front door came flying off, and she ducked for cover behind the couch against the wall. Watching the reflection of the four officers entering, she saw them pan out across the apartment. She held her breath watching two of them search the kitchen and bathroom, the other two moving to the bedroom and office space. They knocked on the door. 

“Open the door!” One yelled.

“It’s me!” Yelled Arlo.

“Are you safe?” Yelled the other.

“I’m fine.”

“Is the intruder in there with you?”

“No.” 

“Clear the area, leave nothing untouched.”

Gage took a breath just as one of the officers neared the couch and she jumped out as they turned around, the officer flailed, the other struggling to aim at her. She fired from his gun and shot the other in the chest, elbowing down on the officer’s shoulder, and kicking his back into the glass cabinet and the wall behind it. The other two officer’s feet started down the hall, and she ducked down grabbing the first foot she saw. Falling on his back, his gun fired into the air and struck the other in the jaw with one. Throwing the gun aside and punching him in the neck, she struck him with the butt of her gun. 

Listening to the silence, she moved quickly to the front door. More officers sounded in the hall. 

Gage took down the hall, when one officer caught sight of her just around the corner she jumped up against the wall and socked him in the jaw hard. Once she’d landed she backhanded one of the officer’s with her fist, and kicked him back into the other behind him. Once fallen, she stepped on his elbow when he reached for his gun. With a scream, she flattened the side of her foot to his head and he was rendered unconscious. 

A shot fired from behind her and she ducked down the stairs. 

Quickly glancing around the corner, officers had entered through the apartment fire escape. She took a breathe before firing around the corner. Some ducked, some held riot gear and shields. Firing their Ingram Flechette guns in her direction, she fired her Nemex-X and the shot ricochet off the shield at one of the ongoing officers. He fell to the floor. 

This was her moment. 

She took down the hallway full speed, using the back of the fallen officer as a bungy, she flipped right over the officer holding the riot shield. Grabbing the nozzle of the officer’s gun and smacking it to the ceiling when she fired, Gage didn’t let go as she punched the officer in the stomach and uppercut into their jaw. Elbowing the officer with the shield, they flopped forward and Gage smacked the back of their head down. They knocked themselves unconscious by hitting their head on the floor. 

From behind, a gun fired and Gage didn’t duck in time. The shot hit her right in the shoulder, only come to realize this wasn’t a gunshot. Instead this was a dart. 

Turning around just as she’d ripped the dart from her shoulder, gravity took its toll and the floor slipped from under her feet. Falling  heavy on her back, she watched as the blurred officer approached with the gun still in hand. Kicking her Nemex-X from her hand, she stared to the crowding approachers. 

It wasn’t long before she was unconscious. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:  
> *Poe is the artificial intelligence of "The Raven", but very much human and loves humanity (other AI's consider people pigs)  
> *AI hotels are out of business mostly, most people have their own apartments or stay at Red District Places  
> *Gage is experiencing low grade amnesia (including hallucinations (both visual/auditory), dreams, and looped dreams)  
> *Gage's sleeve is equipped with combat experience, but her stack (her consciousness) is not


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, Ayh here! A long overdue update is here! I've been busy between work, and updating this story offline, that I never got time enough to update it but here it is! I'm still in the making of it, and it's not quite perfected yet, but it'll get there. Reluctantly slow. Anyways, enjoy, more to come. :) Take care.

“You remember the Lagos?”

“What about it?” Gage asked, looking away, staring at her book. 

“Remember how fun that was?”

“That wasn’t fun.”

“What? Come on, it was totally fun. The excitement, the paintings, and the money?”

“I almost died.”

“You could’ve gotten a new sleeve.”

“With what money?”

He shrugged.

“I could’ve died. I nearly busted my own sleeve, and thinking about it brings back bad memories.”

“You’re just being a bummer.”

“A bummer? You try jumping out of a moving train, paintings rolled up in your backpack worth millions, and getting a busted knee because of it. Try walking after, I couldn’t do a single thing after that. It was the most depressing state of my life.” 

“Yeah, well, you were always the adventurous one. You never stopped for anything.  _ No wonder you died.”  _

****

Gage opened her eyes. 

Taking a deep breath the first noticeable thing was the pain in her shoulder, like someone stuck their heel into her shoulder and pulled her arm out of its socket. She groaned, unfurling from her position on the cold slab, and blinked away the sleep. Staring at the concrete wall in front of her and turning to look over her shoulder, she paused. 

She was stuck in a prison cell, one more person in there with her. Gage glanced to the guy sitting there.

He raised his hand in a wave and returned to staring endlessly at the floor. Slowly Gage sat up. 

Staring around the cell box, she took to the door, and looked through the thin window. Staring out into the office, she held eye contact with a few people. One smacked the other and it was a chain of bodies turning their heads. 

Gage furrowed her brow, and looked to the other man in there with her. “How long have I been out?” She asked.

The man shrugged, “I don’t know, I got here when you were asleep. It’s been about.. maybe eight hours.” 

Gage scoffed.

“This your first time here?”

“Small crimes. You?”

“Second time.”

“What was the first?”

“I walked into the women’s bathroom and I supposedly assaulted someone.”

Gage scowled at him.

“My first sleeve was a woman.” He said. “My name is Cathy.”

She looked to the window, “So you’re a cross sleeve?”

“No, just got the next sleeve on hand. I mean, I’m not complaining, beats having cancer.” He scoffed. “Kind of miss the boobs though. My first sleeve was nice.”

“That’s what happens when you get resleeved. You get put somewhere you’d never expect.” She mumbled looking around the office behind the window. 

“Is this your first sleeve?”

“Second.”

“What happened to the first?”

Gage paused, “I don’t know.”

“You don’t remember?”

“It’s all still new to me.”

“Oh. So you’re new to your body.” He nodded, “Well, welcome back.” 

“Doesn’t feel welcome.” Gage stepped away from the window and sat down across from the door. 

“I remember the first time I was in this sleeve. I freaked out. There was a window of time before I had a new one.” He scoffed. “Twenty seven years.” He smiled, “How long was it before your resleeving?”

“Two hundred years.”

He stared with wide eyes and didn’t say anything for a while, “Wow.. that’s-.”

“Exciting, I know.” Gage sighed, leaning her head against the wall. 

“Things probably changed a lot from these two hundred years for you. Do you still have family around?”

“Don’t know.” She stared at the ceiling, “All I know is that when I get out of here, I need to find out how I died.”

“What will you do after that?”

“If I was killed?”

“Sure?” He nodded.

“Make sure the bastard who killed me pays for it.”

Going back in silence, there wasn’t much more noise. Cathy rolled onto his side and faced the wall, Gage didn’t know if he fell asleep or not but kept in mind he was there. She drew one leg up on the bench she sat on and stared at the ceiling. This room didn’t have spiders or cracks or mold, it was clean but not too clean. Who knows what kind of people sat in them overnight before they got there?

By the time the door opened, Gage and Cathy had both been awake again. They sat quietly as the officer stepped inside. 

“Gage Luther.” The officer looked to Gage and then Cathy.

Gage stood up.

“Come with me.” The officer said, flicking out his handcuffs, and Gage sighed before complying to orders. Hands behind her back, she was guided along to a smaller room with a reflective mirror to her side. She looked to the mirror and back to the empty chair in front of her over the desk, she was cuffed to the desk, and left alone. 

After a while another person came in, a man in a suit with good taste and a horrible addiction of cigarettes. The smell attached to his skin.

“I’m Detective Quaker. I’m sorry for taking so long.” He placed down a steaming cup of black coffee and his folders. 

All she could think of was  _ who would allow this good looking sleeve to wear a turtleneck during an interrogation?  _ She stared at him with a raised eyebrow. 

“We’re here to settle some complications. I know it’s been a long night for you.”

“A comedian. Nice.” She mumbled.

He removed circular bifocals from his jacket suit and cleared his throat opening the folder, “Let’s start with the basics. You received this sleeve recently, paid in full, and your only items on hand are,” he flipped to the next page looking at the list, “a Nemex-X second series, three hundred dollars worth of paper money, a pair of scrubs, ID card, empty jug, old train stubs, and dog tags.” He flipped back to the first page. “Care to add anything?”

“Don’t forget about the tampons.”

He paused and looked down at the file, “Miss Luther, I know you want to leave this place so I’m making this as easy for you as I want it to be. You don’t have to have a hearing-”

“So they could have easier paperwork and shut me up in a box forever?”

“It’s either that or being put back into storage. I don’t think anyone would want that as an option.”

“Then I’ll still have a chance of being respun again.”

“It’s better than death.” 

She rolled her eyes and looked to the mirror, seeing herself was odd. 

“Do you have a license for the Nemex-X?” He asked.

“Yeah.”

“Is there anyone who could bring that evidence here?”

She rolled her eyes.

“Miss Luther, again, I’m only making this easier for you. With a license, you’ll be able to keep the gun for another week before having to mandatorily re-register it.”

“So someone who just took down a whole squadron of officers is allowed to just walk away with their registered gun?”

“For a week. It’s mandatory by state.”

“I’m gone for centuries and this place goes to shit.” She scoffed.

Detective Quaker waited.

“I don’t have anyone that I know is alive.”

“Maybe they are. Have you tried contacting them?”

“I’ve been busy.”

He put out his handheld panel and placed it in reach, “Write down their names and we’ll get a list of the active sleeves.”

Gage squinted at him.

“The easier is the better.”

Sooner or later, the nagging thought of being respun and having to deal with that feeling again bothered her. She wrote down her friend’s names, all that she could remember. Left in the room by herself again, she was left to think for a moment. The window reflected herself, and staring - a distant haze came back.

_ Puddles.  _ Big, gaping puddles in a dark alleyway. 

The door opened again and Detective Quaker sat across from her again. “Good news. I found one of your friends.”

He put the panel down and a 3D bust of a sleeve appeared, it rotated in front of her in a blue tone. “Gideon Hannah.”

Gage stared.

“Something wrong?”

“That sleeve changed.”

“ID shows that this is Gideon Hannah, resident in Bay City, lived here for almost three hundred years.” Quaker said taking it back in hand and the projection disappeared, “We left a message with him and hopefully he’ll get back to us within our time limit.” He clasped his hands together. “In the meantime, I’d like to ask you a few more questions, if you don’t mind.”

“I wouldn’t mind being back in the cell.” She mumbled.

He sighed, and flipped through his pages. “ _ Emporium Bar,  _ the station got a call at exactly ten in the morning from a distressed caller claiming someone broke in and held them at gunpoint.”

“When you get back to her, send her my regards.” 

“Of which?”

“She’s a bitch.”

“So you knew the resident?”

“No.”

“But you broke in and held her at gunpoint?”

“She was in my house.”

“Your house? And where would that be?”

“That apartment is mine.”

Quaker stared in confusion, “You live there?”

“I’ve lived there since I was a kid.”

“Up until you disappeared, it says here that you were in storage for a while.”

“That doesn’t matter. My friends held it down for me.”

“Do you have documents of this?”

“No.”

“Do you think they held documents of this?”

“I don’t know.” She said agitated.

“Miss Luther, do you know the consequences of this case? If she pressed charges, you could be held accountable for breaking and entering, reckless endangerment, and possession of an illegal weapon. Not to mention the assault against the officers.”

“I have a license for that weapon.” 

“Without credentials, that gun is illegal. What you did is illegal.”

“I'll plead insanity then.”

“I don't think that'll work.” 

“I have the evidence to. I entered through the window, held her at gunpoint, and took down seven officers.” 

“Which won't work because of this.” He paused, “Miss Luther, has anyone updated you on the laws of this century?”

She didn't answer, just shook her head almost undetected. 

“With or without a lawyer, your best bet, personally, would be to accept community service, do your sentence, and keep out of trouble.”

She stared at him. “Tell me this.”

He leaned on his forearms.

“Say you were killed,  _ violently _ . When you were spun back up into some sleeve, you don't remember a single thing about it. And it's been two hundred years since you last saw anything.” She said, “How would you feel in a future world?”

“Well,” he paused, “I would feel disconnected. Two hundred years is a lot to adapt to, and to that I am sorry.” 

She sat back, her cuffs holding her there, the clink bringing their eyes to it. 

Quaker glanced to it and to the window, reaching into his pocket, he plucked up the keys for the cuffs and threw them onto the table by her hand. 

She stared at it.

“You're not a threat to me.” He insisted.

“Did you see the playback footage from their vests?” She scoffed, grabbing the key. 

“I did.” He put his panel back down and extended the footage between them, “You're a good fighter, you deliberately took them down but didn't inflict damage to their stacks, that takes skill. Did you have training?”

She rubbed her wrists and sat back, “No. I don't know where that came from.”

“But you have gun experience?” 

She nodded. 

“So, say, if someone were to put down a gun right here you could be of use in identifying it?”

“If I wasn't on the firing end of the gun. Sure.” 

He leaned forward, removing his gun from his belt, and put it down. 

She squinted at him. “You're joking.”

“I'm not.”

“You'd put down a gun in front of a licensed gun owner who just did this?” She gestured to the video still playing back from their individual vests when she came after them. 

“I trust you.”

She stared to the gun and noticed the magazine missing. He didn't trust her  _ that _ much. She didn't have to pick it up to know what it was. 

He gestured to it, beckoning her on. 

“That's too easy.” 

He smiled.

“That's a Phillips Squeeze gun. Has an electromagnetic accelerator that fires steel loads.”

“Magazine capacity?”

“Only ten.” She stared at the grip, “The battery enables forty to fifty discharges. But the thing that sucks about this third generation is that with every shot the velocity loses power.” 

He nodded his head, “I'm impressed.”

“You could do better.” 

“How?”

“If you know the right people, they could adapt it with a reverse field option.”

“Meaning?” 

“It reverses polarity and retrieves bullets from the target once they've been fired. Back into the chamber.” 

“Do you know people like this?”

“No, but you might.” 

“Do you know that or does your sleeve?” 

“Maybe both, maybe just me. Or maybe I'm talking right out of my ass and you're eating up everything I'm saying because you want to believe I'm a better person than this.” 

He nodded again, taking it all in, and glancing to the mirror. 

“There's one thing you got wrong about me though.”

“What's that?”

“I may be resleeved but you've got another thing coming if you think I'm going back in storage without finding the bastard that killed me.”

“You can't remember what happened to you, what makes you think you're right about your murder?”

“If I wanted to kill myself, I would know exactly where my stack is.” She leaned forward menacingly, “I was murdered. I'm going to find the bastard who did it. By the law or not.”

“If you don't do it by the law, what other way do you think you'll be able to do so? Your way?” 

The video played between them. Her eyes matching the fiery ones that captured her last waking moments from the last fallen officer.   “You have my word.” 

****

Gage was put back in the cell. Cathy had been there for a second before being pulled out for an investigation too. When he returned he sat on the same wall as Gage, a few feet from her, and in silence. It was comfortable this way. 

But the silence didn't seem that way, Cathy insisted. “What do you think will happen after this?”

Gage didn't answer for a bit. “We either go under the knife or walk free.” 

“We never walk free. It's either this place or paying bail we can't make by the skin of our teeth. Not unless we have credits.” 

Gage shook her head.

“I imagine what life would've been like if I was given another female sleeve.”

“You wouldn't be in here, that's for sure.”

“You think if I flashed a tit they'd let me out of here?”

“Believe me, if I tried, I'd never have a day of trouble.”

Cathy sighed, and laughed about it. Gage found it somewhat funny, giggling as well. They trailed off shaking their heads imagining it. 

Cathy leaned his head against the wall like Gage and twiddled with his fingers. “You know, when I had my first sleeve, I didn't realize how thankful I should've been. I was always uncomfortable with my body, when I should've been grateful I had one that was  _ mine _ . Cancer or not, it was my own body.” He sighed, “I can never see it again.” 

Gage reached over, patting his leg, and sat still. 

“Your sleeve before this, that was your first?” 

She nodded.

“Whatever you do, don't let anyone get in your way. Your sleeve is your own, even if some poor bastard is wearing it. If you want it, take it. Nothing feels more comfortable than your own body, even if it's damaged and bruised. Even Cancer-ridden, it's the only thing in this world we can own.” 

Cathy looked to Gage and Gage looked at him. He reached over offering a welcoming hand, and she shook his. 

Just as they'd met hands, the door opened and an officer appeared. “Gage Luther. You're free to go.” 

Gage furrowed her brow and looked back to Cathy. He smiled, “Good luck finding your sleeve.” He said, “I'll be rooting for you.” 

Gage stood up and took for the door as they opened it, guiding her along towards the collector's cabinet, she grabbed her backpack. No gun. Passing towards the door, she noticed the watched eyes and ignored them as best as she could. Seeing Detective Quaker along the way, he raised his hand in a beckoning wave but she pushed through the doors to avoid him. 

She heard following feet coming behind her once the doors closed. 

“Miss Luther!” He called. 

Gage groaned, looking to the sky. “Can one thing go right today?” 

He put his hands up, “I'm not here to bust you for anything. Just a reminder.” He reached around him holding out her gun, “Seven days.”

She took it looking at the magazine and folding it under her button up and above her under shirt, in plain view it the wind came by. 

“Or they'll come for it.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she turned away. 

“By the way, your car is waiting for you.”

“My car?”

“The one who bailed you out.”

She shook her head. 

“He must really care about you.” He said, gesturing to the car parked just at the sidewalk. From the driver's side, a black older man stepped out. His beard had long since become white, his eyes still solemn, and still wore his Hawaiian shirts like he loves them. 

Quaker watched her walk off, and even raised his hand in a wave to the man. The man waved back and focused on Gage just as quick. She was slow to approach, and he didn't say a word about it. 

“Gage?” He questioned. “Gage Luther. Is that you?” 

She scoffed, “Come on, one new sleeve and you hardly know me. I guess all those nights in Bay City really did pay off for you, huh?”

“My god.” He stared in astonishment. “It really is you.” 

“It's me, Paps.” 

He rounded the car and hugged her tight. This was the first feeling of home, true home in a while. He stepped back looking at her. “I can't believe it, you got a new sleeve, after all these years.”

“Centuries.” She corrected.

“Two whole centuries and you're finally back.” 

“You knew?”

“Of course I knew, Bay City never felt the same without you around. Heck, my tabs have never been the same.” 

She smiled.

“Come on, then. Let's get you back home.” He opened the car door for her and settled her in. Taking off he started back to the bar where he'd just began opening up. 

“What time is it?” She asked.

“Almost noon.”

“You waited until noon to open up shop?”

“I had to get to the bank and take out a loan.”

“Wait. You really did it? You bailed me out?”

He pushed the shutters up and unlocked the front door.

“Come on! You know you didn't have to do that.”

“Yes, I did. Quit complaining and get in.” He walked into the shop. 

“I'll pay you back.”

“Don't you dare.” He opened the blinds to each window.

“Two hundred years later and you didn't think of upgrading this place?”

He groaned, “All those holograms and shit. I hate it. Nothing but useless lights and stuff.” He pulled the counter flap up and walked past it putting it down. “This place is original and staying original.” 

Gage sat down at the bar, “Nothing ever moves you.” 

He poured himself a glass of whiskey and one for Gage, “Yeah, well, just because there's change doesn't mean it's good.” He drank his whiskey.

Gage looked down at the cup and to him, “Did you set it up?”

“Set what up?”

“My conditions.”

“What conditions?”

“For my new sleeve.” 

“I didn't have anything to do with it. I was just hoping you'd come back in one piece and alive.” 

“So who did?”

He shrugged.

“That's weird.” She whispered.

“You had conditions?”

“Yeah, when they pulled me out, they said the only reason I had been on ice for so long is because it wasn't the right sleeve. Someone set it up so that if a sleeve came along with the right recommendation, I'd be spun up and brought back. Who knew it'd take this long to find what they were looking for though.” She scoffed.

“Did you file for it?” 

“Nope.” She sipped her whiskey, “Not while the case is still hot. Detective says I should  _ stay low _ .” She scoffed.

“Quaker is a good man. I know him personally.”

She stared at him, “You know the cops?”

“I  _ know _ Quaker. Knew him before he became a detective.”

“I thought you don't like getting involved with authority.”

“If it means coming across good deals and bailing out family, then I’ll do what I have to in order to survive.”

“You still call me family?”

“After all that crap that went down over two hundred years ago, I think it’s time to bury the hatchet.”

She smiled.

“Besides, you don’t look bad for a two hundred eighty seven year old.” He smiled.

“That doesn’t count. I wasn’t in a sleeve.”

“Well, it sure beats being dead.” He mumbled as the door opened up to the first customers. “Stick around, if you’d like.” He insisted.

Gage watched him go to work and move about. Here seemed like the world hadn’t changed, like it was just yesterday she was piss drunk with friends and talking about the future. This  _ was _ the future and it was all to shits now. 

After a while of drinking back whiskey and collecting herself, she doubted she’d be able to head back to the apartment and say her dues. Gage didn't feel like the woman was owed one. She started back through the downtown streets of the Red District, that raven squawking at her as she approached. She took a deep breath before pushing the revolving doors and taking in the scenery once again. 

“Welcome traveler..” Poe began but paused, “It’s you again.” He smiled from behind the bar before turning up in the middle of the room a few feet from her. “Welcome back friend.”

She smiled uneasily, “Thank you.”

“What brings you back here on this fine evening?”

“I need the room again.”

The man, who’d been there when she left, scoffed by the bar as he drank his shots. 

She paid no mind to him, “I’m out of luck today I guess.”

“No problem at all.” He flashed behind the counter. “With a simple payment. How long will you be staying?”

“I don't know.” Gage glanced around and back to Poe. “Do you get a lot of customers here?”

“Rarely.” Mumbled the man by the bar under his breath. 

Poe cleared his throat, “ _ The Raven  _ is one of the best AI hotels in Bay City.”

She glanced to the rack of keys behind his head seeing that the same key that had been missing was still missing. That one must be the man at the bar. She put her hand on the screen. “I’ll take it.” 

Poe smiled. “Your room awaits you.”

She turned away but then paused, “I don’t know when I’ll be leaving.”

“Surely, this is the middle ground until you can find a place of stay. Meanwhile, you’ll have the best experience while you’re here. I can assure you that.”

“Good, then send up breakfast or something. The station doesn’t have the best meals.”

“And what do they serve?”

“Air.” She commented, “With a side of half-assed threatening asshole in a turtleneck.” 

“Oh.” He frowned.

“You were at the station?” Asked the man at the bar.

“Who’s asking?”

“I don't care. Just that you don’t look the criminal type.” He said in a dull note. 

“And you don’t look like you could give two shits about whatever comes out of my mouth, so how about we save the conversation?” She smirked and sat a seat away from him as Poe poured her a drink. 

“Oh, the hostilities.” Poe laughed. 

The man smirked, “Obviously you’re new to town.”

“Obviously I am, but I’m a quick learner and I can tell from your asshole manners that you don’t care about anyone or anything. That this conversation is useless, that I’m better off, and that I can manage on my own without a man telling me what’s good and what’s tasteless.” She took hold of the bottle in Poe’s hand and filled her own drink halfway, “I’m tired, I’m hungry, and it’s noon and I’m not drunk yet. So hop off.” 

Putting the bottle back down and she grabbed her backpack turning away. Her shirt opening up.

“Is that a custom?” He asked.

She eyed him. 

“Your Nemex.”

She raised an eyebrow. “What’s it to you?”

He shrugged. “I know a thing or two about guns.”

Gage paused but found humor from this. “Second generation X.” 

“Stock magazine?”

“Custom.”

“Anything special?”

“That’s above your paygrade.” She squinted.

He nodded slowly, reaching for his own, and she was ready to draw hers. He put his hand out to stop her and held his Nemex in one hand to the ceiling. “First gen. Nemex, staggered slug magazine, reverse field.”

Gage slowly drew out hers and showed it the same way. “Second gen. Nemex-X, reverse field, staggered magazine, no recoil.”

“No recoil?”

“Battery operated.” 

He stared at it, “There’s a gap.”

“The gap is wired so the batteries charge themselves out. Electrons jump the gap.”

“You could taser yourself with that amount of power.” He warned.

“I know. You should’ve seen my old sleeve.”

He watched her, like a predator watches a prey, and put his gun on top of the counter. “You know enough to sound like you’ve done a few things.”

“Some bad, some good.”

“You’re stupid enough to get yourself caught in the station overnight.”

She tucked her gun away. “Misunderstanding.” She repeated. Gage looked to Poe, drank back her whiskey returning it, “Send up the food when it’s done?”

“Most certainly, madam.”

Gage glanced to the man by the bar. “Catch you around, asshole.” 

He lifted his glass in salute as she turned for the elevator. As the doors began closing, she watched him. Good looks and smart too, she was in competition with a player who knew the game well. Question is, did he play dirty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some rough Kovacs and Gage bonding over guns, I like it, I like it. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said this will be a slow update story, I'm in the process of writing it as well so it'll take some time. Either way, enjoy, leave kudos, and comment. Do as you please, I hope you have a wonderful morning, evening, or afternoon. Take care. :)


End file.
